wildkrattsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Operation: Hat Rescue
An episode of Wild Kratts. Plot Donita steals Aviva's mother's hat for her new hat fashion line. It's up to the team to get the lucky hat back. With the help of Bandito, Chris and Martin activated black footed ferret powers to sneak inside Donita's jet and get Aviva's mother's hat back. Trivia Aviva's mother's hat was stolen for the second time. The first was in Meerkat Madness. The Wild Kratts help Aviva to get her mother's lucky hat back. Chris and Martin activated black footed ferret powers to retrieve the stolen hat. Gia Corcovado, Aviva's mother is seen and heard in ghost form similar to Mufasa from The Lion King. Gia Corcovado is voiced by Bebel Gilberto. Everyone sings the song "For He's a Jolly Good Fellow" to Aviva, only they change the lyrics to "For she's our favorite inventor." Quotes: Aviva was holding her mother's hat when the ghost of Gia Corcovado appears. Gia Corcovado: My dear Aviva. Aviva: Mom? Is that you? Gia Corcovado: Aviva, I see that you're holding my precious lucky hat. Aviva: I know. This hat means a lot to you. Gia Corcovado: Make sure you hold on to that hat while Creature Adventuring today, mija. Aviva: I promise I won't let go of your hat, Mom. Gia Corcovado's ghost fades. Chris: Hey, Aviva. Who are you talking to? Aviva: Oh, it's just my Mom. Martin: She will always be in your heart, Aviva. Once you love someone, they stay in your heart forever. Aviva: Where have I heard that before? Chris: Oh, just a quote from a movie that we watched yesterday. A movie about family. Aviva: Family is very important. I promise my Mom that I will take care of this hat. Jimmy: I'll take your word for it. That hat is super cool. Aviva: And very special. Koki: I hope nothing bad happens to that hat. Suddenly, Donita's jet came flying by. Martin: That does not sound good. Chris: Donita! What is she up to now? Donita: Oh hello, Wild Kratts. Anything new for my fashion line? Jimmy: Nothing's in season for your fashion line. Donita: Oh, really? Hey, what's this? (notices Aviva's mom's hat) I'll take it from here. Aviva: (gasps) Donita, that's my Mom's hat! Donita: Oh, how nice. Shall I borrow it for a day, Aviva darling? (flies off with her jet) Aviva: No! Give it back! Chris: Oh no! Aviva's mom's hat is stolen by Donita. Aviva: What am I going to do? Jimmy: Don't worry, Aviva. I'm sure we'll get your mom's hat back. Aviva: But how? What will my Mom say? Koki: I'm sure she'll understand when you explain about what happened to her hat. Aviva: I don't know, Koki. Martin: Well, one thing's for sure. Let's save Aviva's mom's hat. Chris: You're on, bro. All: To the hat rescue! Scene change The ghost of Gia Corcovado reappears. Gia Corcovado: Aviva, is everything ok? Aviva: Hi, Mom. Uh, I was just. You know, organizing my inventions. Gia Corcovado: Si, si. I know that you always take good care of them. Now about my hat. Aviva: Yeah, it's still with me. Don't worry, Mom. I won't let it out of my sight. Gia Corcovado: Gracias, mija. Gia Corcovado's ghost fades again. Martin: Was that your mom again? Aviva: Yeah, how am I going to tell my Mom that her hat is stolen? Chris: You just need to tell her what happened, sooner or later. Aviva: I guess you're right, Chris. Don't worry, Mom. I'll get your hat back with the Wild Kratts' help. Chris: I have an idea, we can use ferret powers. Martin: I have just the disc. Let me get them from my backpack. Chris: I've got them too. Chris and Martin: Black footed ferret powers! Aviva: You can use ferret powers to get my Mom's hat. Great idea, bros! Chris: Let's insert these ferret discs. Martin: But we can't touch a ferret yet. We have to find our old friend, Bandito. Chris: Let's go find him. Martin and Chris search the fields and finally found Bandito. Martin: Hey, Bandito. Chris: How are you? Martin: You want to help us activate Ferret powers? Bandito chattered in response. Martin: Yeah. Chris: Let's do this. Chris and Martin activated Black footed ferret powers. Chris and Martin: To the hat rescue! Scene change Aviva: Oh, Mom. I wish your hat was found soon. Jimmy: Don't worry, Aviva. The Kratt bros will find your mom's hat back. Meanwhile, back with Martin and Chris. Chris: With black footed ferret powers, we can sure track down Aviva's mom's hat. Martin: Look! Donita's jet. Let's sneak inside, bro. Chris: On it.